Ours Aria and Ezra Songfic
by Pretty.Little.Lindsey
Summary: A short songfic to the tune of ours by Taylor Swift. Let me know if it's worth continuing. May be a two or three shot. Read and Review!


**Ours- Aria and Ezra Songfic**

_Elevator buttons and morning air,_

_Stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs._

My phone beeped with a new text message. "You'll be alright," It read. Ezra was right. I'd be all right after all. As I waited in the elevator though, I couldn't help but wonder why my parents were doing this. My parents were sending me to a therapist because I'm in love? What great reasoning. I didn't entirely mind seeing the therapist. I'd been to one before, but it just seemed unnecessary. It was a waist of an hour if you asked me. A week ago, I needed the therapy. Now, I'm as happy as could be.

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stairs,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

My mom suggested therapy because of Ezra, so why isn't he here? I'm not going to start coming clean about how Ezra forced me if that's what she thinks because that's certainly not what happened. I don't fit in with this bunch of people in the waiting room. I'm not anything like that married couple in the corner that wont even look at each other, nor am I anything like that boy who looks like he's going to punch something. I am happy. For the first time in awhile, I'm truly happy.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

The worst part is my parents wont even take a moment to think about us as anything more than teacher and student. They don't know our relationship. They've never been around it. Therefore, they don't have the right to judge it.

"Mrs. Aria Montgomery?" Called the therapist, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly stood up and walked towards her. "Hello," she said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hi," I replied simply. She motioned for me to follow her into a small office in the back. The walls were painted an earthy shade of green while the furniture was a subtle beige color. I took a seat on the oversize sofa and she sat in a large recliner chair.

"So, tell me why you're here."

_And the Verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you._

"Honestly, no idea." I responded to the skin-and-bones-you're-too-skinny-for-your-own-good looking therapist.

She eyed me quickly before nodding, "I assume you're here by your parents orders?"

"Yup," I answered popping the "P" while she clicked her pen and jotted something down on her notepad.

"So," She began after finally looking up from her notepad, "You have no idea why your mother would drag you here?"

"No, I know why she made me come here. I just don't know why she thinks I need therapy for it."

"Well, why don't you begin by telling me why she wants you here."

"Because my parents are sitting in judgment of my relationship that they know nothing about. They have nothing else to do so they sit around judging my choices of men. But it's not going to stop us." I let out.

"How so?" She asked me. Honestly, was she an idiot?

"It's just, they see what's on the surface only. What it looks like. But neither of them took the time to really understand that we love each other and that what we have is real. And now they have forbidden me to see him, and I can't do this much longer. Texting and minimal phone calls, its not enough." I couldn't believe that this lady was getting this much out of me. I guess I really just needed to talk.

"Well I'm not going to sit in judgment. Why don't you tell me why your parents don't approve."

"You want the hard, cold, honesty?" I began as she nodded, "He was my teacher. Now before you go on judging, we met before school started and neither of us knew what situation we were getting into. But it continued because it was real. He's a really good guy and I'm going crazy without him. I've hardly been able to see him at all. I wish he was here for this."

"Why don't you give him a call,"

"Wh- What?" I stuttered.

"Call him up."

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

He picked up on the second ring, "Aria? I thought you were seeing that therapist,"

"I am," I shrugged, "She wanted me to call you."

"I like her," He joked and I laughed while putting him on speakerphone.

"You're on speaker," I told him and he said hi to Mrs. Jean, the therapist, "Ezra, I miss you so much. I can't stand this." I told him, suddenly saddening the mood.

"I know, Aria. Me too. This has been really tough and I'm worried. I just, I don't know what to do. We can't sneak around for the rest of our lives and your parents are already so suspicious," He trailed off and I looked to the therapist.

"Ezra," She said quickly, "Do you want to come in? That way you and Aria could see each other and I can talk to you both face to face. I actually have a couple idea's for you both, but this is a bit hard to do over the phone."

Ezra then spoke up, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Aria's parents might see me, or god knows what could happen,"

"Then you'll blame it on me. I really find this whole session pointless if you're not here." She said.

"Um, ok. Aria, are you ok with this?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think it's risky, but I agree with Mrs. Jean. I think you need to be here."

"Then I'm on my way," He said.

_The stakes are high, The waters rough, But this love is ours._

**So****... I'm back. It's been awhile, but it's summer now and I've been having some time to write. Anyways, this is short, and there isn't much story, but the song really reminds me of Aria and Ezra so I had to do a songfic (my first one!). Anyways, leave a review and let me know if this is worth continuing. It might be a two or three shot.**_  
_

**Thanks for reading, Lindsey  
**


End file.
